wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Spirit: Angel
]] is a SIGNI class associated with all colors. Angel SIGNI are based on supernatural beings from various mythologies, including deities and angels. Gameplay White Angels are associated with and , and focus on the primary abilities of the color white: search, bounce, and defense. Many Angels have effects that generate SIGNI, keep other Angel SIGNI on the field, and prevent the opponent from dealing damage to a player's Life Cloth. Their set of abilities is largely similar to Arms, the other large white SIGNI class, although Angels lean more towards defense than Arms do. Although Angel SIGNI are primarily associated with white, Angel SIGNI can be found in all five colors. Red, blue, and green Angels are associated with , specifically Liwat, and focus on Liwat's strategy of benefiting from having Angel SIGNI of multiple colors. Black Angels are not directly associated with a LRIG, but tend to be used by Tawil, as well as decks using Ultum, Wielder of the Key of Chalk and Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko. Blue Angel SIGNI are also associated with . List of Angel SIGNI White Level 1 *Aglaea, Innocent Brightness (Life Burst) *Atropos, Left Thread of Fate (Cross) *Haniel, Thoughts of Seeking *Martiel, Blessing of the Rainy Season *Mastema, Heresy of Heaven ( limited, Life Burst) *Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right (Cross) *Saniel, Focus of Philanthropy *Sarie, Improvement of Historical Fact Level 2 *Artemis, Moonlight Hunting *Ciel, Fictitious Love *Lachesis, Right Thread of Fate (Cross) *Hashmal, Authority of the Holy Scepter *Metatron, Secretary of Heaven's Left (Life Burst, Cross) *Michael, Voice of Reconciliation *Rabiel, Protector of Holy Arts *Sahohime, Spring Princess of Smiling *Urie, Sudden Ruination Level 3 *Archold, Gospel of the Future (Life Burst) *Clotho, Left Thread of Fate ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Kiuael, Faint Smile of Sacrifice *Krishna, Origin of the Avatars ( limited) *Nakirun, Younger Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb ( limited) *Raphae, From Your Tomorrow *Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy ( limited) Level 4 *Aphrodite, Flower Bloom of Late Beginnings *Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering ( limited, Life Burst) *Athena, Goddess of Blessing ( limited) *Gabrie, Future of the Archangel *Heracles, Lion's Glory ( limited) *Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire ( limited, Life Burst) *Odin, Divine Protection of Angels ( limited, Life Burst) *Munkarun, Elder Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb ( limited, Life Burst) *Shemyaza, Leader of the Fallen Angels ( limited, Life Burst) *Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Tobiel, Sun Staff of Midsummer ( limited) Level 5 *Gabrielt, Future of the True Angel (Life Burst) *Ramiel, Archangel of Visions ( limited, Life Burst) Red Level 1 *≡Hephaes≡, Blacksmith Craftsman *≡Hera≡, Flame Blade of Jealousy ( limited) Level 2 *≡Anafiel≡, Divine Flogging (Life Burst) *≡Helios≡, Driver of the Sun ( limited) Level 3 *≡Promeus≡, Taboo Flame Level 4 *≡Apolloshin≡, Master of Far-Reaching Arrows ( limited, Life Burst) Blue Level 1 *Alpheios, Azure Angel of Supplication ( limited) *Anahita, Azure Angel of River's Source *Apam, Lake Child of Azure Angels *Eurus, Azure Angel of the Water Jar ( limited) *Haurvatat, Azure Angel of Swelling Waves (Life Burst) *Ix Chel, Azure Angel of Rainbows *§Njörðr§, Holy Harpoon of the Fishing Harbor ( limited) *Susanoo, Azure Angel of Cleansing Justice ( limited, Life Burst) *Vasuki, Large Serpent of Azure Angels Level 2 *Aegir, Azure Angel of Welcome ( limited, Life Burst) *Eurybia, Azure Angel of Fleeting Bubbles ( limited) *§Hermes§, Crested Ibis of Delivery *Mananan, Azure Angel of Voyages *Mei, Azure Angel of Card-Searching (Life Burst) *§Minerva§, Timbre of Destruction (Life Burst) *Oceanus, Azure Angel of Circulation ( limited) *Rán, Azure Angel of Capturing Level 3 *Albion, Azure Angel of the Barrier Wall ( limited, Life Burst) *Enki, Azure Angel of the Abyss *Ichikishima, Azure Angel of Chinese Juniper ( limited, Life Burst) *Nephilim, Fallen Azure Angel *Nereus, Azure Angel of Calm Areas ( limited) *Pontus, Azure Angel of the Ocean ( limited, Life Burst) *§Thetis§, Prophecy of Tragedy Level 4 *Apsaras, Azure Angel of Cloud Dancing ( limited, Life Burst) *Arcgain, Azure Angel of Fighting Together ( limited, Life Burst) *Boreas, Azure Angel of the North Wind ( limited, Life Burst) *Moses, Azure Angel of Water Wisdom (Life Burst) *Neptunus, Azure Angel of Soaring Waves *Owatatsumi, Azure Angel That Protects the Seas ( limited) *§Poseidona§, Raging Ocean ( limited, Life Burst) *Sachiel, Azure Angel of Water Covering (Life Burst) *Triton, Azure Angel Who Plays the Waves Like Music (Life Burst) Green Level 1 *#Dionyso#, Grape Pine Cone *#Vanadis#, Guardian of Fertility ( limited) Level 2 *#Argus#, Sleepless Ridge (Life Burst) Level 3 *#Gullinbur#, Swift Blade Level 4 *#Freyjn#, Beautiful Fertility ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *†Haniel†, Death's Shadow of Seeking *†Persephone†, Daffodil Pomegranate Level 2 *†Michael†, Abolished Harmony of Reconciliation Level 3 *†Arcfraud†, Revolutionary Banner of Love *†Archold†, Spurting Shadow of the Future *†Ayase Kamiyugi†, Angel Killer *Succubus, Succubus of Pleasurable Sleep *†Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral (Umr/ limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *†Arcgain†, Archangel of a Thousand Sufferings (Life Burst) Colorless Level 4 *Gigas, Magnanimous Giant ( limited) Level 5 *Zeusias, Chief Deity of the Sky ( limited) Support Category:Image Spirit: Angel